


In Which Sam Finds a Case

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Current Events, Domestic Dean Winchester, Firenados, Gen, M/M, The Year of Our Looming Destruction 2020, pyrocumulonimbus cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: “So get this,” Sam started, pulling Dean and Cas from their casual bickering over Dean’s meal-planning chart.“What?” Dean groused. “Is this about the sides again? Because I’ll do a Caesar salad, but there’s no way I’m buying kale.”Sam frowned at him in confusion. “What? No. I might have found a case.”Dean threw down his pen. “Great. Just great. I finally have time to buy a fridge full of groceries and now we’ve got a case. Vegetables don’t freeze, Sam! It’s something to do with the--” He gestured in frustration. “--the water and the--”“The frozen water molecules puncture the cell walls, reducing crispness,” Cas explained to Sam. “It is especially distressing considering the amount of produce currently in the kitchen.”“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. “See, Sam? Cas gets it.”
Relationships: background Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: AU-gust 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	In Which Sam Finds a Case

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 17, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/626746480739368960/au-gust-17-firefighters-au)

“So get this,” Sam started, pulling Dean and Cas from their casual bickering over Dean’s meal-planning chart.

“What?” Dean groused. “Is this about the sides again? Because I’ll do a Caesar salad, but there’s no way I’m buying kale.”

Sam frowned at him in confusion. “What? No. I might have found a case.”

Dean threw down his pen. “Great. Just great. I finally have time to buy a fridge full of groceries and now we’ve got a case. Vegetables don’t freeze, Sam! It’s something to do with the--” He gestured in frustration. “--the water and the--”

“The frozen water molecules puncture the cell walls, reducing crispness,” Cas explained to Sam. “It is especially distressing considering the amount of produce currently in the kitchen.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. “See, Sam? Cas gets it.”

Sam looked between the pair of them, mouth hanging open. “When did-- Nevermind.” He looked back at his laptop, eyebrows raised. “Nevermind,” he mumbled.

There was a moment of silence.

“What is it, then?” Dean snapped. “What’s the case?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

Sam cleared his throat and turned his laptop to face them. “This.” He pushed a button.

It was a video, clearly shot vertically on a cell phone, and depicted a distinct funnel cloud. Only instead of the grey or sickly green that came part and parcel with midwest tornados, this one was in shades of red, with black and white smoke as the backdrop.

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked, the dispute about vegetables set aside for the moment.

“It’s called a ‘firenado’,” Sam explained. “A tornado, but made of actual fire. This one appeared in California yesterday, and given the state of, well--” He gestured expansively. “--everything, I figured I’d keep an eye out for anything that screamed ‘Biblical destruction’.”

“Cas?” Dean asked, shifting so he could see the fallen angel. “What do you think? This got heaven’s stamp of disapproval on it?”

Cas squinted at the video. “It is eerily reminiscent of Gomorrah,” he said thoughtfully. “Though the scale is much smaller.”

Dean sat back in his chair. “Well that’s great,” he said. “As if this year couldn’t get any worse.”

“I’m thinking this is the sort of thing where we head a couple states over and try to find any covens or demon deals that might have brought down someone’s wrath,” Sam said. “Sorry about your vegetables, Dean,” he added.

Dean waved him off. “I’ll think of something. We should probably see if we can save any of those bastards before they get the full Sodom and Gomorrah experience.”

Cas was already humming over Dean’s list and making notes in the margins. “I believe we can use up most of the produce if we don’t leave until the morning.” He glanced up at Dean. “We could freeze most of it, chop the watermelon to take with us, and eat the corn tonight.”

Dean leaned forward again, forearms on the table. “What about the cabbage? Coleslaw doesn’t keep well.”

Cas tapped the pen on the table in thought. “Sauerkraut?” he suggested.

Dean slapped the table. “Brilliant.”

Sam had obviously been long forgotten in this conversation. He smiled to himself; domesticity suited his brother, as did Cas. He didn’t both trying to recapture their attention, just spun his laptop back around and started pulling more local news headlines from northern California.

**Author's Note:**

> Firenados!
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOGKD-uOO-8>
> 
> Additionally, Iowa was flattened by a derecho last week.
> 
> <https://www.npr.org/2020/08/16/902868884/the-devastation-is-widespread-iowans-continue-to-struggle-in-aftermath-of-storm>
> 
> It really is the Year of Our Looming Destruction 2020. (yay...)


End file.
